tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Dos
Dr. Dos is the owner, founder and creator of Tf2Tags who runs/moderates the site. On Steam and in submissions, he goes under the name "DADT Pvt. Twinkletoes". As the site operator, Dr. Dos is the one in charge of adding new items to the site to be used as tags, and creating updates in the form of new features, bug fixes and other changes. Dr. Dos is currently the only moderator for the website, and is thus the sole arbiter in regards to site regulation (much to the eventual chagrin of certain users). Dr. Dos's Disappearance After the ban of Sensible Haircut, Dos mysteriously vanished from the site's eye, setting his profile to Private and rescinding most forms of communication other than email. Attempting to access his site profile would be met with a 500 Error. Because of this, the many taggers who were angry at the ban could not make any definite contact. Days and months passed, and all had thought Dr. Dos had abandoned the website. However, during the hype surrounding the 100,000th tag (and its disappearance), Dos made a tag on the situation. After this tag, the taggers were in awe at the return of Dos, making several posts referencing the return and asking where he had been. However, Dos didn't give answers, instead dying disappearing once more. After that instance, Dos maintained a presence of "barely there, but not completely dead". Correspondence from Dos after the "100,000th post" ordeal was scarce, limited to the fixing of The Taggening and [http://tf2tags.com/view-101759 a post that referenced Undertale].'' This all changed in the wake of The Attack of the Clones, in which Dos suddenly revealed his frustrations with site maintenance and shitposters. The bottom line was that he ''wasn't happy, and that people needed to sort their shit out. But hey, at least we know he's still around. On October 3rd, 2016, he added a new "Author" detail to the item details, along with a profile button next to the author's name in case their name was inaccessible. This was due to Jesse's return under another profile of the same name on October 2, 2016. List of Taggers to Fall Victim to Dos's Mighty Ban Hammer * A Fucking Idiot (numerous times) * Sensible Haircut (permanent) * Timberwoof (temporarily due to his poor word choice making him appear to be The Racist Anon) * Bonkspenser (temporarily for causing the server to crash) * TheGamingRemote (permanent; TGR now uses his Endiome account) * Floro Sapiens (permanent; has created a secondary account) * Jesse (10 years, has created a secondary account) * Makin' Bacon (temporarily for "a series of non-submissions." Nobody really knows what a non-submission is.) * Kokogumi (permanent; has created a secondary account) * Pepe The Boi (1 month for making boring and bad triggered/gender jokes. Trivia * Dr. Dos indirectly caused the creation of the Bring Back Misses movement after removing them in the implementation of The Mobile-Friendly Update. * Dr. Dos' TF2Tags profile shows his name in Community quality (complete with the Community Sparkle behind his avatar) instead of the usual Strange quality, in reference to his status. * Dr. Dos' name (Pvt. Twinkletoes) is possibly a reference to one of the Soldier's voice clips. * On March 21st, 2019, Sensible Haircut raided this wiki page and turned Dos into Hitler. It was quite funny. You can view his changes here. Category:Taggers Category:Generation 1